


This Doesn't Have a Title; It's Just Pure Fluff

by GreenFire66



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, I have No Excuse, It's just pure fluff, M/M, Married Life, Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 20:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17773922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenFire66/pseuds/GreenFire66
Summary: It's the simple things in retired life that Fjord appreciates the most.





	This Doesn't Have a Title; It's Just Pure Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote fluff for a friend because I flooded them with angst and now it's here. I have no excuses.
> 
> I'll use the first actual title that someone recommends to me.

Fjord really shouldn’t have been surprised.

He really, really shouldn’t be surprised.

A sigh escapes his lips, followed immediately by a soft chuckle. “Oh, Caleb,” Fjord walks over to the desk his husband fell asleep on, Caleb’s head pressed against his arm. Fjord was amazed he still managed to hold the quill in his sleep.

Some habits die hard, and Caleb’s insistence to read a book all the way through in one sitting was just one of those to add to the list. Truthfully, this wasn’t the first time Caleb had fallen asleep mid-reading, but usually Caleb had fallen asleep on one of the cushioned chairs in their living room.

Falling asleep at his study desk? That was a new one. And Fjord was almost impressed.

“What am I to do with you?” Fjord whispered with a shake of his head. A quick glance at the Sylvan font reminded Fjord of the arcane nature behind the text. A task Yasha had asked for Caleb’s help with, which Caleb had accepted without hesitation.

The two of them may have retired for the most part, but they were both willing to help out the rest of the Mighty Nein in whatever ways they could.

Fjord grabbed a scrap piece of paper off of the desk and slid it into the pages before gently closing the book. Caleb offered little resistance as Fjord took the quill out of his grasp and set it on the desk. Pulling the chair out slightly from the desk, Fjord gave a quick glance over of his husband, weighing his options.

“My back is going to hate you so much in the morning, pumpkin.” With a groan, Fjord looped his arms underneath Caleb’s back and legs, picking him up in much the same way he carried him when they first moved into the house.

Only now he was very much aware of his aging body and its growing list of limits. Unlike some persistent humans who couldn’t begin to comprehend the meaning of the word.

But, that’s what Fjord loved about him, if he was being honest. 

That, and many other things.

Fjord made his way to the bedroom, carefully weaving around furniture and narrowly stepping over a lazing Frumpkin who responded to Fjord’s predicament with a soft “mroww?”.

“Yeah, well, help. If you’re gonna complain.” Fjord mumbled half-heartedly as he gently shut the bedroom door with a soft press of his foot.

Outside, the snowfall was beginning to accumulate, and Fjord’s bare feet against the wooden planks sent a shiver through his back. He made a promise to himself to get the fire going in the hearth first thing in the morning as he moved over to the bed. 

“Easy now,” Fjord whispered to no one in particular as he gently set his husband down. Thankfully the man was already dressed down into his night clothes for the most part, so there wasn’t much else to do other than brush a loose lock of hair out from in front of Caleb’s closed eyes. Fjord let himself take a moment to just take in the sight of Caleb. Sleeping, finally at peace.

Fjord yawned, and he figured there wasn’t much point in delaying the inevitable. Stripping himself of his socks and extra layers, Fjord moved over to the other side of the bed and settled in.

And cursed silently at the  _ creak  _ of the mattress as he did so.

“Mhm?” Caleb mumbled next to him.

Fjord couldn’t suppress the smile. His husband shouldn’t be allowed to look and sound that cute waking up from a nap.

“Sorry, Cay. Tried my best not to wake ya’.” Fjord stated as he turned on his side. “Almost got away with it.”

Caleb rubbed his hands over his eyes before scanning his surroundings. “I thought I was studying…” He paused, and a moment of realization kicked in and his face turned to meet Fjord’s. “Fjord.” He whispered harshly with no real malice behind it. “You know you need to watch your back.”

“And you need to sleep on an actual bed.” Fjord countered with a grin.

“You could’ve woken me.”

“You look too peaceful when you’re sleeping. Didn’t want to disturb ya’.” Fjord was grateful for his night vision as he took in the slight blush that crept over Caleb’s face. “I’ll take your silence as victory.”

“I’m not happy with you.” Caleb replied with a tone that Fjord knew as jovial. Caleb turned so that his back was to Fjord.

“Aw, don’t be like that,” Fjord replied, schooching up closer and wrapping an arm around Caleb’s waist, stopping just short of completely closing Caleb in just in case this was one of the nights where he needed his space.

Caleb scooted backwards to press into Fjord, which made it certain that tonight wasn’t one of those nights.

“Love you, Fjord.” Caleb said, yawning contently as Fjord held his him. Fjord gave a soft kiss to Caleb’s forehead before yawning in turn.

“Love ya’ too, Caleb.”


End file.
